GW Gang Goes bowling!
by LaBeck
Summary: The worst fan-fic I've ever written....I apologize in advance to anyone who gets offended by this story. This is a result of me having too much chocolate fudge pops and Cherry Coke....


Heero sat at his computer, typing furiously. There's a knock at the door. Heero sighs and gets up, opening it.  
  
"HEERO MY MAN!" Duo cried, "Want to go bowling with us?"  
  
Heero looked out into the hallway and noticed that Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde, Relena, Zechs, Noin, Dorothy, Sally, Treize, and Lady Une were there.  
  
"I even got Wufei to come with us!" Duo said.  
  
Wufei gave him a look before flipping him the bird.  
  
"Bowling, right?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yup, and it's nine, they're having the laser-thingy at ten! So let's move it," Duo said as he pulled Heero out.  
  
"Fine," Heero muttered as he closed his door and locked it.  
  
They got into Duo's car and off they went. Duo turned the radio on.  
  
'My name is Mike Marshall. I'm an alcoholic. I have a disease, and I don't know what to call it-'  
  
"Turn that CRAP off!" Wufei screamed.  
  
A startled Duo flicked through the stations. Wufei listened to the song for a few seconds and screamed, "Leave it on! It's a remix of Mr. Rogers!"  
  
'It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, it's a beautiful day in the neightbor. Won't you be mine? Won't you be my...neighbor?"  
  
"YES!" Wufei cried in excitement. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay let's have no radio," Duo said as he turned it off.  
  
"Hey-" Wufei yelled, "I was listening to that! INJUSTICE!"  
  
"Damn it, Wufei, just shut the hell up," Trowa muttered.  
  
Everyone looked at Trowa in amazement.  
  
"He...he said something. He insulted someone...What has happened to you Trowa?" Quatre cried and passed out from the terror.  
  
They kept driving in silence. Relena continued on making passes on Heero, but he always whipped his gun out and threatened to shoot her on the spot. That stopped her, at least for five seconds. Wufei was still mad about Duo dissing his song, he sat there, scowling at the back of Duo's head. Sally was sitting next to Wufei, leering at him from time to time. There was Zechs trying to get Noin to kiss him. Finally, Duo pulled up in the parking lot.  
  
"Okay, we're here," Duo perked up again.  
  
Everyone got out of the car, relieved to finally have space. After all, Duo did have a small car. They finally went inside, music blasted and the sounds of bowling balls hitting pins ringed in their ears. Duo walked up to the counter and payed for the shoes and the lane. Everyone got their shoes on and got their bowling balls.  
  
"Okay, we're setting up the teams," Duo announced.  
  
"I'm on Duo's team!" Hilde yelled. Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"Um...of course," they all said.  
  
After picking teams, the results were:  
  
TEAM 1: The Big, Bad, BadAsses  
  
Duo  
  
Trowa  
  
Hilde  
  
Lady Une  
  
Quatre  
  
Treize  
  
TEAM 2: The Big Morons Whom Like To Blow Themselves Up  
  
Heero (of course)  
  
Relena  
  
Wufei  
  
Sally  
  
Zechs  
  
Noin  
  
"Okay since we're the Big, Bad, BadAsses, we go first!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Who died and left you in charge?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Shut up," Duo said as he picked up a bowling ball and aimed, then, um, tossed it toward the pins. Three get knocked down.  
  
"Duo, you suck!" Wufei yelled, "You're a WOMAN!"  
  
Duo ignored him and tossed the ball again, which went into the gutter.  
  
"Wufei's right, you do suck," Treize said.  
  
"Forget this," Duo snapped as he walked off, "I'm getting a pitcher of beer!"  
  
"Get two!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Duo gave him a look and walked away.  
  
Heero's turn. He got up and picked up his bowling ball and rolled it. It knocked over eight pins.  
  
"Yay Heero!" Relena cheered.  
  
Heero muttered curses under his breath as he rolled the ball again, knocking down one.  
  
"Damn! I missed one," a discouraged Heero sat down.  
  
"Okay, I got the beer," Duo said.  
  
Wufei ran to him and poured himself a glass and guzzled it down.  
  
Everyone else, except for Quatre, got some beer.  
  
Trowa was up. He grabbed his ball and rolled it, knocking all of them down.  
  
"YEAH TROWA!" Duo yelled.  
  
Trowa smiled as he got himself another beer. Relena was up, she grabbed her bowling ball and rolled, it went right in the gutter.  
  
"Weak women!" Wufei yelled, drinking his fifth glass of beer, "Duo we've ran out! Get more beer!"  
  
Duo sighed and got four more pitchers. Wufei got his seventh glass, with everyone having their fifth, except for Heero, who was on his eighth.  
  
"Ha, I'm beating you Sufei," Heero said as he drank more.  
  
"Itsth Wufayyyyy," Wufei slurred as he got more.  
  
"Guys! Stop, you're all getting drunk!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Wufei stumbled next to him and sat down.  
  
"Shat uppp, yeer a wek good fer nuttinn womeenn," Wufei said, "Al yer do isth act al goddie tew shoesth."  
  
At this point, Quatre couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Yer a goddie fer nuttinn dweeeb," Wufei said as he got more beer.  
  
"How much more alcohol can his body take?" Quatre asked himself.  
  
Heero stumbled to his seat, with his tenth glass of beer. Wufei grabbed a bowling ball and stumbled around, he threw the ball, hitting Dorothy in the head.   
  
"Ouch, that hurt," she cried as she passed out.  
  
"Whoopsth...I thought sheth wasth thee pinsth," Wufei said as he passed out.  
  
At this point, on his twelvth glass, Heero began to sing.  
  
"I'm a yanky-doodle dandy..." he trailed off, forgetting the words.  
  
"I have doodles in my yanky," he sang some more, satisfied with the lyrics.  
  
"Thisth isth some good sturff," Duo slurred as he drank more.  
  
Unable to take the sight of everyone intoxicating themselves with alcohol, Quatre dragged them out of the place.   
  
"Sinngg me a sungg, Katra," Wufei begged.  
  
"I don't know how to sing," Quatre said as he started the car up, driving them back home.  
  
"Pleesth?" Wufei asked.  
  
Quatre paused, thinking of the Eminem song.  
  
"My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner-"  
  
"En I'm a homo-sexualll," Heero slurred.  
  
"Heero you're so funny," Relena giggled. Yes, she was drunk, but surprisingly, she could talk.  
  
"What? I am NOT!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Katra isth a homo-sexuall," Wufei chanted.  
  
"Guys! Just shut up," Quatre said, getting annoyed.  
  
"I like roses," Treize blurted out of nowhere.  
  
"My cat's breath smells like cat food," Lady Une also blurted. Like Relena, they were also talk-able.  
  
"Me name isth Katra Rebeera Whiner en I'm a homo-sexuall," Heero sang again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Quatre screamed.  
  
"Don make fen off Katra," Trowa, "he's me frriiend."  
  
"Um, yeah! So don't make fun of me," Quatre warned.  
  
"Yer both homo-sexualls," Wufei said.  
  
Relena began to smother Heero with kisses.  
  
"I love you, Heero!" she cried.  
  
"Yer cute, have I met yerrr?" Heero asked, his memory practically erased from the beer.  
  
"I don't know, have we?" Relena asked.  
  
"Guys, how about we all relax and be quiet?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I like chickenssth," Wufei said, "I waz a chikenth onceth."  
  
"I jumped ouut of a cak onceth," Heero said, "en I had no clothesth on."  
  
"Really? I wish I was there," Relena blushed, picturing Heero jumping out of cake with no clothes. She began to drool.  
  
"Okay, you guys are staying with me tonight," Quatre said, "I want to make sure you don't wonder off and do anything stupid."  
  
So Quatre drove them to his house and they spent the night.  
  
The next day...  
  
Quatre was making breakfast when Heero stumbled in.  
  
"Man, my head is killing me," Heero said as he grabbed his head.  
  
"Serves you right, for drinking all of that alcohol," Quatre muttered.  
  
Heero turned green and he rushed for the bathroom. He run in, but much to his demise, Wufei was already in there, throwing his guts up.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Heero pushed Wufei aside.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei cried, pushing Heero out of the way.  
  
"It's MY turn!" Heero screamed, feeling the bile rising.  
  
"I WAS HERE FIRST!" Wufei yelled.  
  
The End...? I know this story sucked, I don't think its worthy of being on fanfiction.net....please give me some comments, even if they are flames. Lates!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
